


Coming and Going

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man; two voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 17. (Posted to LJ on January 17) Prompt from holmes100-Beatles Songs: I Call Your Name. Beta'd by beta_goddess! Comments and concrit welcome.

"John!"

Sherlock calls his name with a certain imperiousness, a conviction that John will follow. If John actually has a purpose in life beyond accompanying him to the crime scene du jour, Sherlock shows no interest. It’s quite maddening, yet John always goes.

“John!”

Sherlock’s voice is strained as he whispers into John’s ear, gripping him tightly, as though afraid that John will run away if he lets go. His body trembles when he enters John, almost too slowly, perhaps trying to draw out every second of the experience for later analysis.

The frustration is exquisite, but John always comes.


End file.
